


i know better (but you're still around)

by incxndias



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pain, ghost! dani, hannah grose in paris, im so sorry for this, kara danvers maybe not kara danvers who knows, owen makes his horrible puns though, the Leafling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incxndias/pseuds/incxndias
Summary: Everyday, as Dani would wake and walk the grounds of Bly, only one thing consumed her thoughts. One woman. The woman she had forced herself to leave behind because she’d known that it was for the best, no matter how much she wanted to believe the opposite.Everyday she would wake. Everyday she would walk. But she had never forgotten. No, of course she hadn’t. How could she? Even if she had, Hannah would always be right by her side reminding her. Hannah wasn’t trapped at Bly like she was, no Hannah could go anywhere, and yet she chose to stay with Dani every night if only to keep her company. Both of them were rather lonely, save for when they left each other to go to opposite sides of the world and watch over the ones they loved most.Or the one where Dani and Hannah watch over Jamie and Owen to make sure they don't get themselves into trouble too often.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	i know better (but you're still around)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I've been swamped with finals but I managed to squeeze this out. Please don't have me for this. Hope you enjoy!

Everyday, as Dani would wake and walk the grounds of Bly, only one thing consumed her thoughts. One woman. The woman she had forced herself to leave behind because she’d known that it was for the best, no matter how much she wanted to believe the opposite. 

Everyday she would wake. Everyday she would walk. But she had never forgotten. No, of course she hadn’t. How could she? Even if she had, Hannah would always be right by her side reminding her. Hannah wasn’t trapped at Bly like she was, no Hannah could go anywhere, and yet she chose to stay with Dani every night if only to keep her company. Both of them were rather lonely, save for when they left each other to go to opposite sides of the world and watch over the ones they loved most. 

“Did she really?” Hannah laughed. 

They were sat inside the dining area, neither of them doing anything but enjoying the other’s company. 

“Yes! And then she almost had half a mind to spray them with the water hose!” 

Hannah threw her head back, her laughter ringing throughout the manor, “No matter how many years pass, she’s still the same. Write her a note for me, would you? “Jamie, love, your bitterness is showing. I’ll tell Owen if I have to.” She’ll be scared out of her dungarees!” 

“She would be,” the blonde couldn’t help but crack a small smile, “but I think she’d just be glad to get a sign that we’re both doing okay. I mean, gosh, Hannah, you should see her. At night especially. I thought it would stop after a few years but now it’s just routine. Anything she does, if it has a reflective surface, she’ll always be staring at it longer than what should be normal. I leave her clues, little signs that I’m there, watching over her. But I think that just gives her more hope. That one day maybe I’ll show myself.” 

“Well, if there’s one thing I’ve learned in all my years, both living and dead, it’s that there is absolutely nothing wrong with a little bit of hope,” Hannah said pointedly. 

“I know, but I just wish she didn’t let it consume her. The people in town know, the ones that have been there long enough, at least. But the newcomers, those young, happy people that come into the shop for Valentine’s Day or anniversaries,” Dani shook her head and stared at the table before she continued, “they must think she’s crazy. The look she gets in her eyes when she looks at them. Wishing that could have been us. And it was. For a little while. We were so happy.” 

Their conversations often went like this. Reminiscent of the days before they knew of the Lady of the Lake. The hours, minutes even, before Hannah had decided to follow a ghostly Peter Quint and Miles to the well so she could try and save the little boy. Or the minutes leading up to Dani wading through the murky lake water to save Flora from an untimely death. But they consoled each other, allowed each other all the time needed to process and grieve. For themselves and the lives they could have had. Though Dani was damn proud of the thirteen years she spent with Jamie.

“You will both be happy soon enough. But not to worry, dear, I’m afraid Owen does the same thing. Though I believe he just uses those charmingly horrible puns of his to scare off unwanted customers. Don’t think the hose has ever crossed his mind.” 

Dani let herself laugh, the image of Owen with a hose in his hand just absolutely not knowing what to do with it was all too funny. 

“His puns haven’t gotten any better?” 

“Oh, heavens no! If anything, they’ve gotten worse. And every once in a while, a beautiful woman will come into the restaurant and start flirting with him. Owen, bless his heart, Owen never quite seems to catch on. He’ll just brush it off or ignore it entirely. I almost feel bad for whichever poor woman it is.” The older woman couldn’t help the small smile that grew across her lips. 

“Hannah Grose, are you actually glad that Owen acts oblivious to these advances?” Dani feigned her own shock. 

“Me? No, no, of course not. That would be rather selfish of me. Seeing as I’m dead and Owen, thankfully, still has many more years to go. Although, it is nice, I suppose, to know that he’s thinking of me.” 

“I understand,” Dani nodded, both women looking wistfully at the table, both in deep thought. 

“Do you think he knows?” The blonde piped up a few moments later. 

“Darling,” Hannah placed her wrist on Dani’s forearm gently, “they both do.” 

  
  


\-------

  
  


Paris, a lovely city. Alive, even when it shouldn’t be. She had always loved Paris even before her death. Over the years, though, it had certainly grown to be her second home. Everyday was the same as she only thought about where she wanted to go, and then she was there. Some days she would choose to roam the city streets, and others she would go straight to Owen's restaurant, eager to be there before even the man himself opened. There were days she would scold him for not doing the dishes the night before, when he would always wake up earlier than necessary to wash them before the day began. She had half a mind to do them herself, but that probably would have given the poor man a heart attack. 

Luckily, today wasn’t wasn’t one of those days. Owen had looked rather chipper this morning, moving about the restaurant easily and getting every table set up, always trying to minimize the work for his employees. Hannah knew he took great pride in the restaurant being his own. That meant all of it’s burdens were his to bear. Even if he ended up overworking himself. And as much as she hated that he did it, it was his way of saving himself, so she just let it happen, never intervening. 

The tables and bar were set up with twenty minutes left to spare before opening, so Hannah found herself a seat on the high chair in the farthest left corner, by her framed picture, across from the liquor clad wall. Her seat, she liked to think of it. Owen never allowed anyone to sit in it, sit so close to “such a precious piece of work” as he liked to put it. No, the seat and the spot on the bar in front of it had always had the word “Reserved” carved into a gold plate, similar to the one that sat under her picture, only the wording different. 

_ “In loving memory of Hannah Grose. 1950-1987.”  _

When asked about her, Owen would simply say, “She’s the greatest woman I’ve ever known,” and glance at the seat she would most of the time be occupying. 

And Hannah would take every word to heart. 

Every once in a while, on a day like the one that currently sat upon them, parents would bring their children. A Batter Place was meant for everyone, although it was a bit fancier than most, so parents only brought children on special occasions. 

A set of twin boys and their parents had walked in through the door, almost immediately after it had opened at 11:00 AM on the dot. They looked to be no older than nine, although they were very much well behaved for their age. Owen sat them in the booth behind the table he had sat at with Dani and Jamie all those years ago. It’s not that no one ever sat there, but rather whether Owen needed to put people there or not. The table stayed empty unless absolutely necessary. 

The family sat down and Owen handed them their menus. The boys were dressed rather nicely, khaki trousers and light blue button up shirts. Their parents as well, their mother in a nice skirt and blouse with their father wearing his own khakis and a polo. 

“So, what brings the lovely family to A Batter Place today?” Owen asked as he got out his notepad, not needing it but rather using it only for show, because he was aware some people worried when he didn’t. 

“It’s our birthday!” The twins said at the same time, their English accents giving away they hadn’t been in Paris for very long. 

“Ah! A birthday. Well, boys, if your parents are okay with it, I reckon I could whip up a piece or two of some chocolate mousse cake after you’ve finished your meals. How does that sound?” 

“Please?” They looked at their parents with puppy dog eyes, Owen pitched in as well, putting on a show for the children. 

He had always been good with kids. 

“For everyone 12 and under, the cake is free,” he added on. 

“Oh, alright,” their mother said, “as long as you two don’t get too full before supper tonight.” 

“We won’t!” The boys fist pumped and Hannah couldn’t help but smile as she saw the scene playing out before her. She remained in the bar stool, though. Even as Owen came around to grab the family’s drinks. Even as he eyed the spot for a moment before stepping back around and bringing them their beverages. 

“Right then, I’ll give you a few more minutes and I’ll be back to take your orders.” 

Owen had started walking away when he’d heard one of the little boys yell after him, “Sir!” 

Owen turned and made his way back to the table, “What can I do for you, buddy?” 

“That picture,” the boy pointed to it, “who is she? She’s just absolutely lovely. Is she your wife?” 

The smile Owen had plastered onto his face grew sadder, Hannah could tell, and he looked down at the floor before deciding how to continue. The parents hadn’t seen the picture when they came in, only just now realizing. Even so, the words on the plaque were too small to read from where they sat. 

“No,” Owen knelt to the ground so he could be similar to the boys’ height, “I’m afraid we never had the chance to make it that far. But, she is the most wonderful woman I have ever known, and if I had gotten the chance, to propose I mean, I am positive she would have said yes.” Owen grinned cheekily, glancing at the bar. The same spot. He turned back to the boys. 

“Let me tell you a little secret,” he gestured for them to get close so he could whisper to them. 

Hannah couldn’t tell what he was saying, but one of the boys, the one that had asked the questions about her, perked up. 

“May I go say hello?” 

“Be my guest,” Owen stood up and allowed the boy room to get down from the seat. 

The little boy wandered over to the bar, everyone watching him. Owen had stayed behind with the rest of the table. At first, the boy had gone up to her picture, to get a clearer view, she had supposed, but then the boy started talking as he stared up at it. 

“Hello, Mrs. Grose. My name is Jack, and my brother is Jordan. Today is our ninth birthday. My brother doesn’t really believe in this kind of stuff, I suppose, but I do. Mr. Owen told me that he wanted to marry you. He thinks you would have said yes if he had gotten a chance to propose. I think that’s lovely. He seems like a rather splendid person, and I’m sure you were too. You both would have been perfect for each other.” 

Jack then turned to the bar stool, where Hannah still sat, watching him carefully, trying to keep herself and her emotions in check. 

“Mr. Owen says that you come to visit him sometimes. You and maybe the other lady too.” He looked back to where Owen had placed a picture of Dani, smiling and as happy as ever. She must have missed that, must have just realized that it had taken Jamie so long to send him one picture of the woman she lost all too soon. 

“But,” he continued, “I think she’s busy watching over the lady she loved. Right, Mr. Owen?” He threw his head in Owen’s direction for confirmation. The man just nodded, it was all he could do, really. 

Jack faced the bar stool once more. 

“He says this is your spot. Because he doesn’t want anyone sitting so close to your picture. A masterpiece, he called you. I think he’s right, Mrs. Grose. Because you come in every day, and you sit right here or stand near Mr. Owen. He says he can feel your presence. That there isn’t any other like it. And I believe him. You come in and you sit, and you wait, and you make sure he’s safe. You make sure he gets along without you, when in reality he’s never really without you, is he? Because you’re always here. You’re here even now. I know it for a fact.” 

And then Jack is smiling up at her, as if he can see her sitting there. And she couldn’t keep it in any longer. A tear spilled over and onto her cheek, and more followed before she had the chance to wipe the first one away. She looked to Owen, realizing he too was tearing up. Not to the point anyone else could tell, though. 

Her gaze turned toward the shell-shocked parents and Jack’s brother, all of whom had widened their eyes. The sight was hilarious, and she couldn’t help but let out a huff of laughter. 

Jack’s eyes then widened too, his smile along with them, “Did you hear that, Mr. Owen?” And then he’s running back to his family to take his seat at the booth. 

“I’m afraid I didn’t Jack, what did you hear?” Owen asked as he brought out his notepad again. 

“She laughed. Mrs. Grose did. I heard it, I swear. There’s no one else here, right? Just us and you. It had to have been her!” He took a sip from his water. 

A smile stretched across Owen’s face, sad still, but knowing that Hannah had given some sign made him all the more confident in himself. 

“Well, that just means you’re special. Mrs. Grose doesn’t just laugh for anyone. You see, the way I used to get her to laugh were these quite spectacular puns. That’s how I named the restaurant,” his smile was charming, enough to keep the family, all except Jack, from thinking this was nothing but a story he made up to keep children entertained. Just one that used a real person from his past. 

“Well, I don’t believe she was born in 1950,” Jordan piped up. 

“Oh? You don’t?” 

“No, she’s much too pretty to be that old, and you, Mr. Owen, don’t look a day over thirty.” He said as matter-of-factly as possible. 

Owen hadn’t known what to do with that information. He stood for a moment, his brows furrowed. And Hannah knew what he was thinking.  _ Who  _ he was thinking of. She had been thinking the same thing since the pair walked in, had confirmed it when Jack walked up to her and Jordan stayed behind, most likely trying to think of ways he could make up for the areas Jack lacked and he excelled. And he had come up with flattery, of all things. Outright flattery, at that. 

Both of the children Hannah thought of, who weren’t children anymore, by any means, had their own ways of flattery. The girl, a sweet way with words that had the listener dying to know what she was going to say next, even if they almost entirely missed the compliment directed at them. The boy, a charming way with words, a way in which a ten year old shouldn’t have had. It left the other person curious as to why he spoke more maturely than the other children they had met. 

Hannah reminded herself to check up on them one day that week. One day, being away from Owen for a few hours at least, wouldn’t hurt. 

Owen’s features twisted again as he had finished his thoughts, drawing yet another smile, “Well Jordan, flattery will get you everywhere,” he grinned at the nine year old. “Now, what would you folks like to eat?” 

And so the day went on, the rest of the staff arrived. Owen seemed hesitant whenever he passed her spot, as if he’d wanted to say something. Anything. Just to let Hannah know he still loved her. 

But she knew. God, she knew. 

And he knew she loved him as well. If not by the way the stove would be turned off after he’d finished cooking his supper in his small apartment after a long day and had ultimately forgotten to turn the switch, then it was known by the way she would put her hand on his shoulder after he had fallen asleep on the couch, watching reruns of an old cartoon. The way he would subconsciously bring his hand to his shoulder as he curled into himself even more. Or the way that he would awake once she had gone, returned back to Bly for the night, to prepare for doing it all over again. 

Maybe it was the way that on that particular night, when he thought she had gone, as he rose from the couch and stretched and looked down at the black television screen, he shook his head and smiled a bit. Aimed at himself mostly. And muttered seven little words that made her heart shatter and swell all at once. 

“Hannah Grose finally made it to Paris.” 

  
  


\-------

  
  


Dani stood at the edge of the bed as the sun poked through the curtains, having only just begun to rise. Normally the brunette across from her easily rose an hour or two before the sun, always a morning person except for the weekends when the shop didn’t open until ten and closed at eight. She allowed herself extra sleep because, as much as Dani knew she wouldn’t admit it, she was getting older and it would do her some good. 

Jamie’s hair hadn’t greyed entirely, but there were definitely more grey streaks than when Dani had left. The only grey had been the small curl by her left ear, the one Dani had tucked away so many times. But now, she held streaks scattered around. She almost dyed it, Dani remembered, having to avoid the mirror at all costs. Jamie would have laughed if she’d seen the lengths Dani had gone to just to be sure, so she wouldn’t scare the living daylights out of her wife. She basically crouched the entire time, until she realized she could’ve been sitting on the side of the tub. 

Thank God for ghostly knees. 

The duvet rustled as the person that lay beneath it shifted. She groaned a bit as her eyes slowly opened, realizing she had to get up. She put her arms around Dani’s pillow and inhaled before exhaling slowly. Dani watched, it was the same thing every morning. It worried her, because she doubted the pillow still smelled anything like her. Not after all these years. 

“Another day, Poppins.” Jamie sighed and got up out of the bed, stretching her back and her arms. Her shirt rose to just a bit, enough to give Dani a clear view of the skin that hid beneath it only moments ago. Her curly hair was turned in every direction, a mess that had made its’ home on Jamie’s head. 

But damn it, if she wasn’t a vision. 

Jamie walked over to the window and drew the curtain back, allowing light to find its way into every corner of the room. Her smile was small, but it was there. And that’s all that mattered to Dani, really. 

Dani watched as Jamie made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. There were times she had left it open, most times she left it open, but other times she needed to get trapped in the heat of the shower water. Just to make sure she was still alive. To make sure she wasn’t living a dream. That Dani had actually gone and she wouldn’t be standing right in the kitchen, still trying to perfect tea. 

No matter how much she willed it. The gardener knew it wouldn’t happen. 

And Dani, well, Dani almost considered showing up in the bathroom mirror. While the fog and steam had settled and all Jamie could make out was her shape and the color of her clothes and hair. She couldn’t though, not by any means. 

She had made a deal with Viola. And she wasn’t ready to break it. She had already been ripped away from Jamie once. 

The water from the shower stopped, and Dani looked up at the bathroom door from where she stood in the hall. Jamie walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her and her hair wet. Dani averted her gaze and gave Jamie some privacy, wandering around the apartment, making her way toward the couch. 

She sat and looked around, as if she hadn’t memorized every little detail already. Where every picture hanged, where everything was in the kitchen, every little detail. Even the roses she and Jamie had pressed together, now dried and seemingly lifeless. The ones they had spent three hours in the garden trying to pick out. Jamie, sweet Jamie, telling her that the roses had to be absolutely perfect, otherwise she wouldn’t hang them up. 

“Better a bare wall than an ugly one,” she had said with a grin, mostly teasing. 

Dani had just smiled and scoffed, as if the woman in front of her was being absolutely ridiculous. But Jamie had only pulled her close and looked at her, stared into Dani’s eyes as Dani stared back into hers. 

“I’ll never get tired of this, you know,” Dani whispered. It was the only thing she could do. 

“Tired of what, Poppins?” Jamie broke their very intense staring competition to glance down at her lips. 

Dani smiled and put her hand on Jamie’s cheek, “This. Us,” and then confidently, “You.” 

The blonde bit at her lip and searched Jamie’s eyes for anything that could tell her what she was thinking. 

Jamie smiled at her, the adorable huge smile that was only reserved for Dani, the one smile that could get her through anything if she looked at it long enough. 

“You, Dani Clayton, are the love of my life. And I will do whatever it takes to remind you of that. Everyday. Nothing can stop me,” Jamie decided, her voice soft and firm because she knew what Dani had been thinking about, what they both had been dreading. 

But then Dani put on a mischievous little grin and ran her hands across where they had moved to Jamie’s sides and backed away, “Whatever it takes, huh?” 

Jamie caught Dani’s hands in hers and pulled her close again, grin matching the blonde’s. 

“Anything,” and the brunette was searching her eyes again. 

Dani leaned in and caught Jamie’s lips with her own. It was soft and sweet at first, neither of them wanting the moment to end. That is, until Dani pulled away and allowed the mischievous grin to overtake her features once more, and led Jamie to the bedroom. 

The door to their room opened, and Dani snapped out of the memory. As Jamie rounded the corner, out of the hall, Dani stood from the couch and just looked at her. Jeans; old jeans, a pair she had been wearing for years, converse, and a white button up top that tucked into the faded jeans all fit her amazingly, and Dani couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face at the sight. She walked closer to Jamie, and as she did, she realized that the white top had been the same one the brunette had been wearing when she gave her the moonflower. 

“ _ I’m not sick of ya. At all. I’m actually pretty in love with you, it turns out.”  _

Those words rang through her mind. The  _ promise  _ in them stayed close to heart. 

The small clang and a, “Fucking hell,” coming from the kitchen brought her out of her thoughts. She shifted her gaze and found the silver iron pot that had fallen to the floor moments before, and Jamie already bent over to pick it up and reach for the similar pan she had originally wanted. They had kept the pots and pans in the lower cabinets, so they could both reach them if need be, and honestly Dani was surprised with how long Jamie had kept the kitchen the exact same, seeing as she had complained about hitting her head every time she came up from that particular spot.

Jamie sighed and ran a hand through her still wet and greying hair before popping up with the pan and putting it on the stove. There wasn’t much she could cook, had never really had the desire to learn after the incident with Mikey when they were younger. Hadn’t felt the motivation to learn after Dani had gone, either. It had gotten bad enough, at one point, that Owen almost packed up his restaurant and moved across the world just so she could have some solid food in her instead of the small containers of macaroni or the granola bar she would have every so often just to keep her strength up around the shop. She had gotten better, all it had taken was a blanket thrown over her when she had fallen asleep on the couch watching reruns of Breakfast at Tiffany’s, something that reminded her of the peaceful moments with her wife. All it had taken was a book moved ever so slightly out of place than what she had left in the night before. Half on the coffee table, half off. 

All it had taken were the small things Dani allowed herself to do, as long as it had brought Jamie comfort. Though, she knew a part of Jamie always knew she was there. She just had to confirm it. And the next day, much like the scene in front of her, Jamie was up and cooking herself eggs instead of grabbing a granola bar and calling it good. 

“Rough start today, Poppins,” Jamie said as she cracked an egg over the pan. It sizzled, but the annoyance in the brunette’s tone wasn’t lost on Dani. 

“Bright side is,” she continued as she turned and opened a drawer by the sink to grab a spatula, “few more customers away from being set to retire. Though we both know that won’t be happening soon, eh? Idle hands and all. I’ll go insane without those plants down there.” 

_ Because they’re the only thing I have left.  _

The words hung in the air and Dani wanted to do something. Scream. Tell Jamie that she’s here. She’s always been here.

Find some fucking way to appear in the egg yolk. 

Jamie had found the spatula and closed the drawer, but she looked up as she did. Straight into the living room, where Dani still stood. Looking her in the eye. Not intentionally, of course. But if Dani hadn’t known any better she would say that Jamie was staring into her soul. Reading her like she had so many times before. But, Jamie couldn’t see Dani. And it was for the best. Especially in that moment, because Dani, if she were alive and well and physically standing in front of her wife, she wouldn’t have known what to say. 

She would have just stared back as she did then, the silence deafening as she tried to read into the love of her life’s mind, trying to figure out what exactly it was Jamie was looking for. Jamie staring back, as if she was the only person that could see Dani. 

And maybe she was. Maybe she just hadn’t said a word yet. 

But the blonde knew her counterpart all too well. She knew Jamie would smile wide and tearful, the smile only reserved for her, and put her arms around Dani and never let her go. The hug would be warm, inviting. One that neither of them would ever want to leave. Just revelling in the chance to be together again. 

However, Dani’s ghostly figure didn’t allow for hugs, but she knew Jamie would’ve given some tell that she had seen her. Especially in the few weeks after. Few months after. 

The eggs sizzled again, and Jamie finally turned and tended to them. She had eaten quickly that morning after her tea brewed. 

“Wish Owen hadn’t forgotten the brew this month,” she made a sour face as she put her mug down. 

Owen, a saint that man is. Every month he sent Jamie tea after she had complained how the tea from the American stores just wasn’t the same. How, even after twenty years of living in the states, her tastebuds hadn’t quite adapted to it. 

And when the package arrived, it was always, “Poppins don’t you dare touch my tea,” even after she had gone. Sometimes, when Jamie had gotten the tea down from the cabinet before her mug and would have to reach up high to grab it, tippy toes and all, sometimes Dani would knock it over just to rebel against her wife’s words. 

If the confused look that slowly turned into a small victorious smile after Jamie had realized what had happened didn’t warm Dani’s heart then she would be lying. Because Jamie hadn’t smiled often, not in the years without the blonde by her side, not genuinely. To know that she was the cause of that smile, made her heart swell. 

When Jamie stood from her seat at the kitchen table and placed the dirty plate in the sink to wash later after dinner, Dani took the opportunity to move forward to the counter, opposite of where Jamie stood with her hands on either side of the sink, leaning on them as if she were contemplating something. 

Dani just waited, arms crossed, curious and staring at the woman across from her. 

“Suppose you should know that little Kara’s all grown up now. Comes in every week to buy plumerias for that girlfriend of hers. They’re cute. Met her once or twice. It’s a wonder how those two youngins’ can be so full of hope,” and Jamie’s face shifted into a small smile, one of remembrance. 

Kara. The little girl Dani had tutored every now and then when she had trouble keeping up in class because she had had a sensory overload that week or because the foster homes hadn’t sent her to the best of schools. Even when Kara had been adopted, she kept insisting on coming back and visiting Dani and Jamie, who had popped in every now and then to the back room of the flower shop where Dani had set up a desk and a few things to help Kara’s fidgeting to see if they had wanted tea or to steal the smaller blonde away on a short ten minute break to teach her something about flowers. So, every week Kara and her new family would come in and pick out some flowers. 

Kara had even come to them when she was about eleven and asked them why she thought a little girl in her class called Primrose was, “Just the most beautiful girl,” she had ever seen. After Jamie and Dani, of course. 

“Am I like you?” She had looked up at them from where she sat on the stool across the checkout counter. 

“That’s for you to figure out, Sprout,” Jamie had ruffled her hair as she came from behind the counter to put a plant back in its place. 

“But you definitely don’t have to figure anything out now. You’re still young, you just go with what your heart is telling you,” Dani gave her the biggest smile, one she hoped would reassure the girl in front of her. 

And it seems it had, because Kara had nodded after a moment and adjusted her glasses, “Well, you two are the coolest people I’ve ever met.” 

Dani’s expression absolutely melted and she knew that Jamie watched from between a plant of gardenias as she came around the counter and hugged Kara tightly and said, “Oh, my sweet girl,” before planting a quick kiss on the top of her head. 

“Don’t think compliments will get you out of math though,” she grinned, “go start up on some of those fractions and I’ll meet you back there in a minute.”

A laugh escaped her as Kara groaned. And before she made her way to the back, her eyes met Jamie’s through the gardenias and a blush painted her cheeks as the gardener winked at her. 

And Dani had seen Kara come into the shop every week, from talking about her crush on the girl to actually calling her her girlfriend. It made Dani smile as she remembered how she was the exact same way when her and Jamie had moved across the ocean together and started their new life. Constant gushing and fawning. It never really did end as the years went on. Jamie was the person she was meant to spend forever with, and she knew that then as she knows that now. They will have their forever, she may have just put a small pause in there. 

She had seen Kara’s girlfriend as well, who reminded her of Jamie more than anyone else. Reserved when first meeting people, not particularly cold but she doesn’t take any shit. Hair a bit darker but still enough to make the comparison none the same. And eyes. If Dani hadn’t spent thirteen years memorizing Jamie’s beautiful green eyes, she could’ve sworn that the girl Kara was enamoured with had somehow stolen them from her wife. 

Though the girl was definitely more polite than Jamie ever had been, to new people especially. Niceties were never really Jamie’s thing, after all. 

“But,” Jamie said once more, sighing, “if she ever hurts Kara, I’ll have to,” and then she motioned across her neck and imitated the same sound she had made after she found Dani in the midst of her panic attack on the first day. 

It had made her laugh then, and it made her laugh even still. 

Jamie just smiled to herself like she knew. 

And then she came around the counter and disappeared into the hallway, probably going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and tie her hair back. 

Moments later, when she came out with her hands trying to adjust her shirt collar and hair tied back to keep out of her face, all Dani could was smile at the sight. 

“Right then, down to the shop we go.” 

Jamie grabbed the keys and Dani followed, wishing Jamie had known she was right behind her so she didn’t leave the door to the apartment ajar. Though she supposed it didn’t really matter since they didn’t have any neighbors and they lived above their own flower shop, but still, it would’ve made Dani feel a bit better. 

The day dragged on from the point of opening, customers coming and going, regulars and the like. Jamie seemed to move automatically, interacting with people having become second nature at that point.

Until the bell dinged around two in the afternoon, which caused Dani to look up from where she had almost dragged her hand over a few flowers just to get them to move out of pure boredom. Jamie had been in the back, watering some of the smaller plants she kept but undoubtedly heard the bell. 

“Be with you in a minute!” She had yelled, and the clang of the watering can against the hard floor made both Dani and the person at the counter jump. 

The blonde hair and single braid made the person obvious, the same pair of glasses only slightly bigger to fit with her changing features. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just me!” She yelled back. 

Jamie came around the corner from the back of the shop and furrowed her eyebrows, “Kara? Didn’t think you were due in until Thursday.” 

“Gosh, Jamie, if you don’t like my company just tell me,” Kara rolled her eyes but her tone was teasing. 

“Well, Sprout, I’m ‘fraid the only reason I keep you around is to put you to work.” Jamie handed her a pair of gardening scissors so she could go around and cut some of the excess leaves or thorns off of the plants, her favorite thing to do when she was younger. 

“Remember the first time you handed me the scissors? Think I was nine and Dani nearly had your head for it. “Jamie, you can’t give big scissors to a nine year old! She’ll chop her fingers off!” And then she took the scissors from me and put them down on the counter and started chasing you around the shop. And when you finally let her catch you I think it was the first time I had ever seen you two kiss,” Kara smiled a bit as she cut away at a rose bush. 

“Oh, right. How could I forget the first time we kissed in front of you. You were so confused. “Wait! Girls can do that?!”” Jamie had done her worst American accent and had the most shocked look on her face. 

They both laughed and, in that moment, Dani was glad that Kara made the memories fun. Or at least that her presence forced Jamie to put on a mask to hide the hurt. 

“And you both just stared at me and started laughing and made me even more confused!” 

“Well, love, what else were we supposed to do? Start the whole “Love is love” talk? C’mon, you know us better than that.” Jamie had nudged her shoulder. “But, now, years later, you’ve got yourself a girlfriend and a gay sister.” 

“Speaking of which, you know what next week is?” Kara sing-songed and threw her head toward where Jamie was arranging some roses. 

“Hmm,” Jamie pretended to think for a moment, “your one month?” 

“Nope,” Kara shook her head and bounced up on her tippy-toes to try and contain her excitement. 

“Oh! I’ve got it, they’re doing the Harry Potter reruns on ABC Family?” 

Dani knew Jamie was blatantly messing with the younger girl, but she could only smile at their interactions. She had felt bad for leaving Kara behind as well, felt bad for leaving it up to Jamie to come up with something that a twelve year old would understand. 

“Jamie,” the young blonde groaned. 

“Aright, fine, fine!” Jamie threw her hands up in defeat. “Right then, let’s see. Last month was August and Alex has just gotten off to college. So, that means that you, my lovely little sprout, are turning a year older.” The brunette wrapped up her conclusion and shot the blonde a rather mischievous smile before she returned to the arrangement. 

“Do you know how old I’m going to be?” 

“No older than fourteen, I reckon.” 

And though Dani knew she was only joking, Jamie sounded so sure of herself. 

“Seriously, how have I put up with you for this long?” Kara groaned. 

“One of the world’s greatest mysteries, right after, “How did Dani put up with me for as long as she did?” Really a mystery, that one.” Jamie clicked her tongue. 

Thankfully, Kara had always been good at switching topics, something she had learned from Jamie herself, in fact. Came in handy when the older woman would accidentally say something that made everyone pause. 

They both knew the brunette just couldn’t help herself anymore. Couldn’t hold her tongue even if she tried. 

“Oh, please, she would do one thing and you were soft for her. Same thing with her too. I think a lot of it was your accent,” Kara teased, which earned a small smile from Jamie. 

It was something. 

“But, I’ll have you know that I’m turning eighteen next week.” 

Jamie’s eyebrows raised and she dropped her hands from the bunch of flowers, “You’re shittin’ me, right?” 

Kara grinned and shook her head. 

“No, there’s no way you’re turning eighteen. I swear just last year you were sixteen getting your new car! There’s no bloody way it’s already eighteen. You’ve just started senior year!” 

Dani watched at how amused Kara was throughout all of it, and smiled wide at the interaction. Jamie realizing how much time had actually passed with the girl beside her was hilarious. 

“This is a cruel joke you’re playing, I’ll call your mum right now-” Jamie actually went over and reached for the phone. 

“Jamie!” Kara couldn’t stop laughing as she swiped the phone from the brunette’s hands. “I’m really turning eighteen. I can show you my driver’s license, if it’d make you feel better.” 

“Nope, in fact it would just remind me how old I’m getting. I’ve already got the back pain, love, don’t need any more of those.” 

The blonde only shook her head as Jamie held her hands up and sighed in defeat. Then, she raised an eyebrow, “Are you good now?” 

“Nope, still not over it but I’m going to assume there’s more so hit me with it, Sprout,” Jamie leaned against the counter as she had the sink earlier that day. 

“Well, we’re having a birthday dinner. Just at the house,” Kara put down the scissors and turned to Jamie before taking in a deep breath and releasing it, “and I’d like you to come.” 

Jamie’s expression immediately softened, “You.. you want me to come to your birthday dinner?” 

Kara just stood in front of the plants and nodded. 

“Of course I’ll come, Kara,” and Jamie rounded the counter and gave her the biggest hug Dani had ever seen her give someone that wasn’t her or Miles and Flora. 

The hug lasted for a few moments longer before Kara spoke up. 

“And um, I’m planning on coming out to them. Actually coming out to them and telling them about my relationship. And I know that you know my parents and you and Dani went out to several dinners with them and they never had a problem with it at all, but it can always be different when it’s actually their kid, y’know?” Kara rambled, which meant she was nervous, and Jamie and Dani could both hear the way she was holding tears back. 

“Hey,” Jamie put her hands on the girl’s shoulders and looked her in the eyes, though she was definitely much taller than her now, “if there’s one thing I’ve learned about your parents, it’s that they only want what’s best for their daughters. No matter what, Sprout, they’re going to love you. I can tell you that much.” 

Jamie hugged her again and placed a kiss on the top of her head as she had seen Dani do all those years before. 

And Dani’s heart swelled as she watched from behind the gardenias. 

Then Jamie was looking around the shop, raising her voice as she said, “What do you say, Poppins?” 

Before Dani could stop herself, she was dragging her hand along the gardenias before moving to the plumerias. 

They both saw as the flowers swayed back and forth, and Kara only stood with her mouth agape and Jamie next to her, smiling like an idiot. 

“I think she agrees with me.” 

“That’s not fair, you have an advantage,” Kara’s smile matched Jamie’s until her phone dinged in her back pocket. “Oh! It’s Mom. I told her I’d be back in time to help with the cookies for the bake sale.” 

“Go on, Sprout. Don’t keep your Mum waiting.” Jamie nodded her head in the direction of the door. 

“Okay, okay! Bye, Jamie! Love ya!” 

“Love you too, kid!” she yelled as the bell dinged when Kara opened the door to leave. 

After Kara left, Jamie locked up the shop, figuring since no one had come in while the blonde was there it was safe to. Everyone else could wait until the next day. She cleaned up a bit, just a few soil spills or some water droplets here and there. 

“Time to head up,” she mumbled as she slung the towel she used to wipe the counter over her shoulder. 

Dani almost cheered a “finally”, because no matter how much she loved the woman, her wife had always been slow at cleaning up. The blonde rushed to the back and through the door that led to the stairs that connected their shop to the apartment. As much as she loved the flower shop, she had been so bored, although the mood had lightened after Kara’s visit. 

Dani reached the top of the stairs before Jamie had even walked through the door and locked it behind her. She nodded after making sure it was locked, satisfied. Dani just watched and waited as Jamie started jogging up the stairs. 

About halfway up though, her boot had gotten caught under one of the steps and she threw her hands out to stop herself from plummeting face first into the wooden stair a few above where her foot was. 

Dani kind of felt bad for wanting to laugh, but she knew Jamie would have laughed if they were switched, unless she was seriously injured. Which she hoped Jamie wasn’t. 

Thankfully, a few moments later after Dani assumed Jamie gave her back a rest, she pushed herself up. 

“Right then, that was a close one, eh?” And Jamie shook her head and smiled as Dani held in her laughter with a hand covering her mouth. 

They finally made it into the apartment and got settled in, Jamie switching her work clothes for comfy shorts and an old oversized t-shirt. She didn’t much feel like cooking dinner that night, but was shocked to find the granola she was going to grab already on the counter. 

“Thanks, Poppins,” she muttered and opened it before settling back onto the couch. She rested herself against the arm with her legs coming up to rest on the rest of the couch. 

Dani rested herself on the arm by Jamie’s head, so she could mess with her hair. Jamie wouldn’t be able to feel it as she read her book. Reading glasses were propped against her nose and her eyes were concentrated on her book, although Dani could swear she saw the brunette slightly lean into her touch moments after she had started running her fingers through her now loose hair. 

Hours must have passed of Dani just playing with Jamie’s hair and Jamie just contently reading her book before the brunette passed out with the book over her face and glasses falling off of her nose. 

Dani smiled a bit before looking over to the coffee table to see what she could move. Or the side tables, maybe. The coffee table or the nightstand was probably the best bet, though. 

She eyed the coffee table for a moment before noticing the necklace she had gotten Jamie for their 10th anniversary. The small, silver, potted plant, with a single leaf and, “To my Moonflower, I love you, D,” engraved on the back stared up at her as it had from Jamie’s neck the day before. She picked it up and examined it, the chain seemed to have broken, one of the clasps breaking off. It was simple, Jamie loved simple, but it was meaningful all the same. 

She looked over to Jamie, sleeping so peacefully, although the position she rested in didn’t look the most comfortable. She then gently grabbed the book from where it rested on Jamie’s face, her face had always looked so peaceful when she slept, and moved it to the coffee table. She then placed the necklace gently on top of it, engraved side up. 

And she waited. 

Only an hour before Jamie startled up, realizing somewhere in her conscious she had fallen asleep on the couch yet again. The sun had already set, and by the look of the clock, it was only nine o’clock. She reached for her glasses and brought them off her nose, setting them on the side table nearest to her and turning on the lamp as well. 

She ran a hand through her hair before she stretched her arms up and arched her back to pop it. When she was through, she let out a deep breath as she noticed the book she had been reading hours before, the book she hadn’t remembered placing on the coffee table before falling asleep, closed and resting on top of the wood. The glint of silver caught her eye as well, and she smiled when she realized it was the necklace. She softly ran her fingers over the cover of the book and the broken chain of necklace before she picked them up and ran her thumb across the engraving. 

It almost made her tear up. Her heart had felt so heavy for reasons she couldn’t explain the entire week, but the necklace made her feel light, giddy, even. 

Dani watched from the kitchen table, having been sat in the chair for hours. Her smile matched Jamie’s, her eyes were full of adoration for how strong her wife was. 

Moments later, Jamie disrupted the quiet and picked up the book as well before turning off the lamp, leaving the apartment nearly pitch black save for the moonlight streaming in through the windows. She retired to the room and placed both the necklace and book neatly on her nightstand before going into the bathroom to fill the sink and bathtub up. She knew it was unlikely that she would actually see Dani that night, but the necklace and the book gave her hope. 

Hope wasn’t such a bad thing to hold onto. 

And when she made her way out of the bathroom and down the dark hall into her room, their room, she stood on Dani’s side for a moment. 

Her eyes glanced over the room and landed on the doorway she had just walked through. 

Dani looked back at her, watching as her right hand found her left ring finger. 

The touch to the Claddagh ring that hadn’t left her finger in a decade and a half was so gentle and loving, yet assuring, stubborn, and determined. 

And Dani knew what it meant as Jamie’s gaze returned to where she stood, a beat passing between them before she spoke. 

“Wait for me, Poppins.”

And Dani would. 

Dani would always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... how'd y'all like that? Like I said, I'm so sorry but I had to write it. And I miss them. Blame Mike Flanagan. For those of y'all that are reading my other fic, I'll mostly likely update it sometime next week since I'm on break then, but until then, hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> You can come yell at me on twitter @/loveqvinns 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
